


Sollux Captor and the King of Winds

by seamonster (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Cuties, Humanstuck, M/M, babs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark lands of Alternia, no one dares challenge the mighty power of the Magician of Doom. No one, that is, except for the really awesome King of Winds! Now watch, as good fights evil! (this isn't what you think, I swear).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux Captor and the King of Winds

**Author's Note:**

> wow, writing two stories at once and they're both john/sol themed. what is my life.  
> ALSO THIS IS BEAUTIFUL, CHECK IT OUT: http://whiteclockblacktea.tumblr.com/image/22489427093

Once upon a time, in the dark, there was a land called...Alternia. It was not the land of princesses and fairytales. The earth itself was dry and cracked, and every plant that ever grew had withered black and useless. People had fled long ago, abandoning great stone halls and city streets to reclaimed by the blackness and silence. Alternia was a land doomed. The only lights in the darkness were the glowing yellow eyes of the trolls. Hideous and lowly creatures, they scavanged the barren land, barely surviving. Always hungry, and always violent. And always obeying the call of their master. The master of all of Alternia: the great Magician of Doom.  
  
He lorded in the highest castle, mixing his magic and learning the secrets of the universes. And he saw everything behind his mismatched eyes. Everything. So the second something human stepped foot on his land, he knew. Even heard his boot crunch on the dead earth.  
  
The great Magician looked out his window. There, in the distance, it was him. The stars had warned of his coming, of the man dressed all in blue, brighter than anything that could be found in Alternia. Brighter than even the Alternian sky.  
  
This man would challenge him.  
  
So the great Magician brought his fingers to his temples, red and blue eyes sparking with power as he summoned. 'Yes, my pets, bring that man to me. Dead if you must, just bring him here.'  
  
  
John had always been a warrior, mighty and powerful. In his own land, Lowas, he was the greatest fighter ever to be seen. Monsters cowared under the shadow of him raising his warhammer, and enemies surrendered without much struggle. When John heard of this land, Alternia, and how devastated it was by the evil Magician, he knew it was his job to help. To rid the land of it's troubles so that sunshine could once more reign. And nothing could stop him.  
  
The hood on his head hung limp and lifeless down his back, trusty hammer at his side as always, and he surveyed the land. It was quiet, too quiet.  
  
Aha! What was that there? That noise, that was-!  
  
With a terrible screeching cry, a great grey beast leapt from the shadows, all claws and shark teeth. John was knocked back, but only for a moment. He raised the mighty Warhammer of Zillywho, angels singing it's praise in heaven above, and brought it down with a mighty crunch. The creature stopped moving, stopped attacking, just...stopped.  
  
In the castle above, the Magician snarled.  
  
"You are stronger than I thought, human," he called out in a booming voice.  
  
John looked up to see the evil-doer, and tossed his hood back from his face, "are you the Magician of Doom, who rules these lands?"  
  
"I am, the stars bestowed me with that title, though I was once called Sollux Captor," the Magician tossed his hood back as well, red and blue eyes glowing. "And who, exactly, are you, to dare enter my domain?"  
  
"I am John Egbert," his raised his hammer once more, "the King of Winds!"  
  
"Theriouthly, John?"  
  
"Whut?"  
  
"The King of Windth?" Sol snorted in his laughter, looking down at the kid on the playground gravel. The boy's big blue eyes shone even in the dim lighting that was the moon and their yellow glowsticks they had hanging everywhere. He was pouting.  
  
"Wh- I tought it wus a good name! Don' laff at me!" He stomped his sandled foot, crossing his arms over his chest to increase the pouting.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm not laughing at you, I thwear," Sol wiped his eyes underneathe the awful, cardboard 3D glasses he was wearing, and cleared his throat to get rid of remaining snickers. "Thee, not laughing at you."  
  
"But you were."  
  
"I'm thorry," Sol leaned down and crouched on the floor of the castle structure, which put him just a few inches above the other boy's head. He reached a skinny arm through the bars, and his fingers ruffled messy black hair. "Hey, I thaid I'm thorry, okay?"  
  
John finally looked up at him, pouting fading a little, "promuss you won' laff again?"  
  
"Pinky promith."  
  
John immediately lit back up, locking their pinkies together, "kay! Le's keep playin'!"  
  
"I am John Egbert, the King of Winds!" the Warhammer of Zillywho raised to the heavens, angels once more singing it's praise. The Magician reeled back in shock.  
  
"You," he snarled again. "The stars warned me about you! But rest assured, you will not be a problem after this night! Rise, my monster!"  
  
John leapt back nimbly when the ground began to shake.  
  
"What in the heavens-?!"  
  
From beneath Alternia's very crust, a great, white monster rose, larger than life itself, and certainly larger than King John. And when the two-headed cyclops let out an awful roar, John sprung into action.  
  
"I will defeat you, beast!" he yelled as he attacked with his hammer. But the monster was just batting the hammer away with it's giant arms. All around the castle, he fought it. But it was just so much bigger than himself, and so strong!  
  
Oh no! With another bat of it's mighty hand, Zillywho was knocked from John's grasp. But when he ran after it, white fingers closed around his midsection and lifted him from the ground.  
  
"Augh! You foul beast, I will not let you best me-aaaaAAAHHHH!"  
  
Sol stopped growling and immediately grabbed one of the bars as it passed him, stopping the spinning ride he's just lifted John onto.  
  
"Heyheyhey, it'th okay! I've got you!" he scooped the crying  boy into his arms, little hands clinging to his white hoodie, and a teary face burrowing into his neck. Oh man, Sol forgot how much John hated the spinning ride. "I've got you, John. You're okay. Shooosh."  
  
He rocked the boy gently until his tears stopped, shriveling down to sniffles. He eventually scooted them off that particular ride, and carried the smaller boy over to the slide intead. They both sat on the end, leaning back to stare up at the sky.  
  
"Thorry."  
  
"S'okay."  
  
The longer they laid there, the more John started to shiver. Afterall, he was wearing shorts, a tee and a windsock for a hat. Sol didn't even raise an eyebrow when little fingers pulled the zipper of his hoodie down and open, so John could curl up against his chest. But he did zip it back up around him, to keep in the warmth.  
  
"Tell me da stars again, Sol?"  
  
"Which one do you wanna hear?"  
  
"Mmmm, Hercules!"  
  
Sol chuckled softly, burying his nose in soft black hair, and started telling the story he knew by heart. Of course he knew it by heart, it was John's favorite.  
  
Sure, later, or maybe even soon, John's dad and Sol's brother would probably finally find them there, curled up together on the slide. But for now, it was just Sol, and his two favorite things in the world. The stars. And John.

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, John's about 6 and Sollux is about 7 years old.


End file.
